Cult Of Thieves
by Toshiro God Of Eclipse
Summary: A teenage girl is pulled into a deadly group of thieves. She either kills for them or gets killed herself. Experience her heartache and pain through this story. R&R Please!


Author Notes

The first part (prologue) is just to give basic information. Nothing into detail. First chapter might seem a wittle bit boring. I have recently created a wannabe Bandit and I am at level 24. I'm so close! (I can taste it!) It has restarted my creative juices in my brain.

Hope you like it. I am going through the plot as I write.

-Stephen.

P.S. My IGN is SmoothBlade, I am in Kradia!

Prologue

My name is Rayne Penwood. I am a girl if you didn't know. I have straight golden blonde hair. I have 4 sisters and one brother. We're all about to make our level 10, some level 8, and go get our advancements.

I want to be a thief and go onto bandit. I am the youngest at 13 years old.

My sister Victoria wants to be a mage and become a fire/poison wizard. She is 15 years old.

Marissa wants to be an archer and be a huntress. She is the second oldest at the age of 17.

Lyn wants to be a thief like me, but she wants the path of an assassin. She is the second lowest, she is 14.

Serena is going to be the strongest of us all. She will become a warrior and move onto fighter she says. Serena is the oldest, she is 18 years old.

Collin, our only brother, wants to be a mage. He hopes to become a cleric. He says he has to take care of us all because he's the only boy in the family. Lucky he is near the middle of our ages. Collin is 16 years old.

Our parents were killed by evil mages. We have loathed mages until Collin and Victoria wanted to become a mage.

We all hope to become famous in our classes one day. We just hope for it!

Chapter 1.

I run up to a snail and thrust my fruit knife into it. I feel a rush of energy flow through me.

"Yes! I got level 10 everyone!" I cry out so everyone can here.

Marissa, Lyn and Serena clap and congratulate me. Victoria and Collin already reached they're required levels and have gone to get their job advancements as mages.

I then lean against a tree and wait for everyone else to finish. I hear grunts and clangs as they fight. I close my eyes and slide down to the bottom of the tree. I think about my future as a thief, how it will be like, the adventures I will have.

"You know Ray; you don't have to wait for us." Marissa calls at me. "We can take care of ourselves."

I smile at her. "I'm not waiting for you Marissa, or you Serena, I'm waiting for Lyn so we can go to Kerning and get our advancements together." I yell back. "Why would _I_ wait for you?"

She throws me an evil stare and continues killing snails and shrooms. I turn to Lyn, who is killing as fast as she can. "Come on Lyn, you can do it!" I yell in encouragement.

She turns to me and sticks out her tongue. "Shut up and let me train Ray!" She snaps back. I turn back to the ground shaking my head. 'Why are my sisters so stubborn?' I ask myself.

I then hear a high pitched scream come from Lyn. I jump up onto my feet with a wide grin on my face. "Does that mean your level 10?!" I ask, has I run to her side. She nods and hugs me. I point mindlessly in the air. "Off to Kerning we go Lyn!" I command, and we march off leaving Serena and Marissa to train.

_30 minutes later_

Lyn and I arrive in Kerning. Excitement in our eyes as we walk into the bar where Dark Lord is located. I walk up to the Bartender and ask him a question. "Ummm excuse me, but could you tell me where to find Dark Lord?" He commands that ne follow.

He leads us to the back of the bar, to a hole with a ladder leading down. We thank him and climb down the ladder. Once at the bottom Lyn grabs my arm and whispers in my ear. "Why is it so dark Rayne?" I roll my eyes and walk into the middle of the boxing platform.

I look up to find the Dark Lord hanging from the room. I cough. His eyes slowly open.

"Aaa. I see I have visitors." He then jumps from the ceiling to right in front of Lyn and me. "How can the Dark Lord be of service ladies?"

I let Lyn go first. I push her in front of me. She looks up at Dark Lord and mumbles her words. "I-I w-would like t-to become a rogue my lord." Lyn has always been the shy one. I step back to let the Dark Lord examine her.

He comes to a halt in front of her. "You are suitable for the class of thief. Give me your hand." He says to her mysteriously.

Lyn raises her hand up to the Dark Lord. He takes her hand and mumbles some words I will never understand. Lyn starts to glow a golden light. Once the light dims, the Dark Lord lets go of her hand.

"Lyn, you are now a thief. Are you up for the power, grace, speed, movement of a thief?" He asks her.

Lyn puts on a huge grin and shakes her head like a 2 year old. I smile. I may be the youngest but I don't act it. Lyn takes my part for that.

He nods and hands her a bag of mesos. "Here is enough money to get you started." He then also hands her a thin book. "And here is your manual for skills of a rogue. Be swift."

Lyn the runs over to the later. "Meet me at the Kerning Armoury sis!" She yells and scrambles up the ladder.

I turn my attention to the Dark Lord. I walk up to him. "Lord, I would like to become a rogue also. I am up to the power, grace, speed, and movements of a thief."

"You also young one?" He asks.

I nod. He starts to walk around me as if examining me. I stand as still as a piece of wood. I then grab a piece of blonde hair and fix it back into its place.

He stops in front of me again. "You are the makings of a true thief. Give me your hand."

I lift up my hand and he takes it. He does the same thing to me as he did to Lyn. I closed my eyes.

"Rayne, you can open your eyes now, it's over." He says calmly.

I slowly open my eyes, feeling my face start to burn red. He laughs. He hands me a bag of mesos, and a book. "Here is money to start you off, and the manual to skills of the rogues. Be swift Rayne." He then jumps back. Lands and does a flip to get back to where he was before Lyn and I disturbed him.

I slowly walk to ladder and climb it. Once at the top I thank the Bartender for his help, and walk to the Armoury.

I open the door and look in. The place is a bit of a mess. Dust everywhere. Garbage on the floor. The armour seller noticed me come in. "Can I help you with anything?" Smiling at me. It kind of creeped me out.

I walk up the counter. "Could I please have a set of level 10 armour?" I ask. He reaches behind him and hands me a black set of armour. I give him the money and walk to the weapons counter. Knowing I'll have the fruit knife until level 12. I ask for a level 12 cutter. He reaches onto a shelf and hands me the weapon.

I thank them both and leave the store. I find Lyn outside the potion shop with her garneir and 3 subi stars in between her fingers.

"Ready to go train Lyn?" I ask. She nods. "Back to Henesys."

We walk down the street to the taxi driver and ask him for a lift to Henesys. Once there Lyn runs off to Henesys hunting grounds to train. I follow shortly behind her. Thinking over Dark Lords words. 'What does he mean by grace and movement?' I ponder.

I get bored in my walking and decide to flip over onto one hand, and flip myself up onto a bale of hay. I then walk to the end of the bale and do an aerial of the end of it.

A couple of level 20 warriors walking by clapped. I nodded towards them, not knowing what I did.

"Very Impressive." One of the warriors says. I look beside to see one is on my left side to see a male warrior walking beside me. I then turn to see a female warrior on the other side.

I just look at them both and blink. I stop walking and look at them. "Hello?" I say questionably.

The female warrior smiles at me and looks at her companion. "She knows nothing of what she did Zale."

The male warrior named Zale smiles back at her. "Well Savanna, should I tell her what she did?"

I was getting confused now. "Just tell me what I did!" I burst at them.

The female named Savanna tells me. "Well, you flipped onto one hand and pounced yourself onto a bale of hay back there. From there you walked to the end of the bail and did a hand stand type flip off of it." She informs me.

I stare at her for a while, blinking at her mindlessly. I then get what the Dark Lord meant by 'movement'. I laugh. "Sorry, Dark Lord did say that I will get "grace and movement" when I become a thief."

They stare at me. "So you're saying that every rogue can do that?" Zale asked me.

I shrug. "I guess so." I answer. "Well, I'm going to go find my sister. Talk to you 2 later. I hope to see you soon" I wave good bye and stab a snail. Killing it instantly.

I find Lyn killing slimes. Throwing subi throwing stars like crazy. I decided to not bother her and start killing orange mushrooms.

'I wonder how Serena and Marissa are. Oh and Victoria and Collin.' I think has a deal the final slash to an orange mushroom. It slumps to the ground with a yelp. I pick up the coins it drops and cut of its cap to sell later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I push open the heavy stone tablets blocking my way to Dancing with Balrogs, the warrior instructor.

Once the tablet is out of my way I look around the room to see Dancing sitting not far off. I leave the door open. I walk up to Dancing and bow. "I would like to learn the ways of a warrior Master. Can you teach me?"

Dancing gets up and turns around to face me. "What is your name little one?"

"Serena" I answer.

"Are you ready for the power of warriors? The ones who protect the weak and fight the mighty." He says.

I nod my head. "I am ready for it all." I say to him.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and chants some words I do not understand. I start to glow.

Once the glowing stops I feel stronger. Like I could knock down this cave. Like I could lift a huge marble statue. I know they got tons in Amoria.

"You now a warrior Serena. If you ever need help come to me. Here is some money to get too started on your long journey as a warrior, and the booklet on warrior skills." I take the money and pamphlet type book and walk out of the cave.

I walk to the weaponry and armour shop. I buy a one-handed sword and a shield. Along with my level 10 armour.

I get outside and look at my armour. "I might like warrior armour. I mean I'm wearing quite the stylish skirt here." And I march of to kill some stumps.

I open up the pamphlet given to me by Dancing and look over some of the warrior skills.

I decide I will master _Power Strike_ first, and then move onto Slash Blast.

I read the words beside the skill. I learn that these words tell me how to work it.

_Focus all your energy into your weapon and attack with your energy._

I do what the book tells me to do. I focus all my energy into my weapon and I attack a snail. Just to test if I can do it.

"Power Strike!" I yell.

When I hit the snail there is a flash of red energy from when I hit it. I smile with success. "I did it" I say to myself.

I then continue to kill snails. Feeling like I could kill anything. I train until dawn. I then run to the taxi and head home to Henesys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knock on the big oak doors on a big tree house. Literally. I tree house. Athena made a house inside a tree. A few seconds later a lady, who looked rather sharp answers the door.

"Yes?" She asks crisply.

'Holy, someone needs to relax.' I think to myself. "I would like to speak to Athena. I would like to become a bowman." I say to her.

She simply stares at me for a few moments. She then moves back and gestures for me to enter. I nod and walk into the tree house.

Inside I find this place is really huge! I walk to the stairs and start my trek up them. Once at top I find Athena sitting at her desk. Everything up here was neat, tidy, and green.

She looks up to see me standing in front of her desk. I find myself shaking. She notices and smiles. "No need to be nervous. I am not a mean person." She says with a smile.

I smile. "Miss Athena. I would like to be a bowman." I say, trying to put some confidence in my words.

She nods keeping a smile on her face. She gets up and walks up to me. She looks me up and down. I feel like saying 'Are you checking me out missy?' But I hold it back because I know it will get me in trouble.

Athena then walks back to her seat and pulls out a quill and some paper. She starts writing on the parchment. She turns the parchment and points at a line and simply says "Sign here please."

I take the quill from her and sign where she told me to sign. In simple writing I write the name '_Marissa Penwood._' Athena then takes the quill from my, throws it in her desk and puts her hand out. "Hand please." She says very politely.

I put my hand in her palm. She closes her eyes and mumbles some words. I start to glow. It kind of tickles. I giggle and she smiles. Once she is done saying her words she lets go of my hand and stares at me.

"Marissa Penwood. You will be a great huntress. I wish you luck on your journey to level 30. Be swift." Athena says to me. She then gets up, nods towards me and hands me a book. With the title "Bowman Basics" on it. Once she hands me the book, she walks past me and down the stairs.

I'm finally a bowman. I smile. I can feel the dexterity I now have in my grasp. I laugh under my breath. "I can feel the power" I say to myself.

I run out of the house. Thanking the stiff lady on the way out. She only stared after me.

I then ran to the weapon shop to get my level 10 armour and bow. Once out of there I head to the potion store for some arrow.

Once I have a quiver of arrow slung over my back I run to Henesys Hunting Ground. Where I am to meet everyone else after the advancement.

Over there I find Serena and Lyn fighting their hearts out. "Hey! How is it being a thief you two?"

Lyn stops in her tracks and looks at me with a blank stare. She then clues in that I am Marissa. A huge grin flies across her face. "Marissa!" She squeals at me.

I take her in a hug. Once we move away she going back to killing slimes and I open the book Athena gave me.

My eyes instantly flash towards the skill "_Critical shot." _I instantly want to learn this skill.

_Critical Shot. Use your dexterity to spot the weak spots on monster to deal extra damage to them. High level of dexterity will help with mastering this skill._

I slam the book shut and put it in my pocket in my level 10 armour. I bring up my bow aim at a slime and shot. It dies when the arrow come into contact with it. Lyn turns to look at me. Face full of awe.

"Yea Marissa! One shot kill! That's my sister everyone! That is my sister!" I blush and start firing arrows at slimes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As I slice at snails and shrooms. I can hear the chorus of "Magic claw" coming up behind me. I turn around to see Collin and Victoria running up behind me.

"Heyy!" I say as they run closer.

"Hey." They say in chorus. I smile. "Nice to see you two. What brings you here?" I ask.

Victoria flicks her wrist and sparks fly. "I have already read 19 books of Fire magic and the art of flames. Grendal says I will make it big!" She smiles and looks at Collin. "Dum Dum here. Has read 47 books on healing and holy magic." She rolls her eyes. "Their books are bigger too. Collins been reading a lot in the 2 days we have been separated. Never knew he could read so much."

Collin sneers at Victoria. "Shut up Victoria. Just because my books are more into detail than yours means nothing. Clerics and Priest save lives!" He then turns away and storms towards Lyn and Marissa.

Victoria then leans towards me and whispers to me. "That may be true. The whole save lives and stuff. But I get to explode stuff with my mind. It's going to fun as hell!" I laugh and push her away.

She flicks her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder and walks back into Henesys. "I'm off to Ant Tunnel to train for a couple days. See yah later." With that she disappears into the busy crowds of Henesys.

I smile and walk onto a hay bale. I sit down and open my book on thieves. I flip through it skipping over the stuff that bandits are not required to learn. I stop when I see the skill double stab.

_Double Stab. Stab once and use some of your energy to throw in another quick stab._

I nod my head. Sounds simple enough. I walk off the bale and lunge my dagger at a shroom. I use my agility to throw in another stab before the shroom has time to react. At the stab the shroom tumbles over in a fit. A huge grin flies across my face.

I continue this attack numerous times before getting tired and laying on top of a bale. "Lyn! You ready to go home. Everyone else has got to be there." I yell up to the level above me.

She jumps town and waves her hand. "Let's go home sis." I get up and run after her.

Lyn bursts in the house. "I'm home! Everyone missed me!" I follow her in rolling my eyes.

I walk into the living room to find Serena pasted out on the couch. Marissa out cold on the love seat. Lyn walks in the room, walks in front of the fire place and lays down there. In a matter of seconds she starts snoring. I slowly walk up the stairs to find Collin in his bed, and Victoria in hers.

I walk into my room, take off my armour and put on some comfortable PJ's. I then snuggle into my soft, warm bed.

Something tells me, my life is going to be great for the next couple of months. Training, eating, sleeping. Sounds like the life I wanted. I will finally have it.

Can't wait to be a bandit. I know everyone else can't wait to get to level 30 with me.


End file.
